The doctor and his companion
by chuxter
Summary: includes a prank war, a very similar fourth doctors scarf, a kiss and i would like some reviews please! probs a oneshot, it's up to you!
1. Chapter 1

The doctor was bored. that is going to be my first line guys because it's soooo boring, you'll get bored too and then when the prank war begins you'll enjoy it more but don't tell yourselves i said that or you'll know and it won't work!  
So i don't own doctor who... YET MWEHAHAHAHA!  
and here i go:

The doctor was bored.  
It was raining on all his favourite planets, Bonjourjemappellecat, jaichhabeeinepony, wowhonnstdu, ichspreektnederland and even planet earth.  
So, he satisfied himself by being, well, bored!  
He stood up and walked into his room only to see to his utter horror that all too similar fourth doctors scarf, first he screamed, then he fell over, then he hid under the bed, and then he yelled at Rose that it wasn't funny and 'he was crying because he had hayfever'  
Oh, just like her to play mean pranks, he would get her, oh yes he would, he would, he would, what would he do?  
"Get scared?" Asked Rose, took the words from his mouth!  
Oh, so what if he had battled aliens, killed daleks and even ripped mickey mouses head off because he was afraid of him, he had a right to be scared of Rose!  
She was so pretty that now as she stood just inches from him looking at him checkily he had to hold himself back from ' jumpin on he like he wantsta like he wantsta, wantsta!' (excuse the song, it's his theme tune)  
The next minute he found his legs walking towards the bathroom where he could have a lovely cold shower, as he entered a load of lingerie fell on his head," ROSE!" He yelled, acting annoyed but then quickly grinning and walking in, oh he needed a cold shower now!  
Rose heard the doctor yell her name and stifled laughter and continued walking around the tardis, after ten minutes of randomly walking she went and grabbed a night dress and headed for the shower, she wrapped it round her and grabbed a towel before entering.  
The doctor knew he had locked the door, so why was it that Rose was gasping at him whilst he was in the shower, he grabbed a towel and flunng it round himself, leaping from the shower and feeling his face burn up, she was half naked and he had to hold himself back from... oh you know the rest!  
Unfortunately he held himself back too much and his face screwed up with concentration and when he stopped holding himself back he had to run out of the room before he DID something!  
She watched his face screw up as if he was in pain 'see? He can't bear the sight of you!' A moment later he dashed past and as his shoulder brushed hers she felt shivers down her spine, she needed a hot bath!  
He had felt it, he knew he couldn't be imagining things, he had brushed her shoulder as he left! He ran to his room, he needed to cool down.  
Half an hour later he was in the wardrobe room fishing in his old suits for a packet of jellybeans, eventually he found some really old ones, he had got them in the year 1991, they were 100 years old!  
He walked up to Rose and solemly offered her one, she took one and ate it, he offered her another, and another, when she had eaten five he told he how old they were "DOOOOOCTOOOOOOOOOR!" The sound echoed through the Tardis," YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS"  
"Wanna bet"  
"Yeah, actually, i do"  
"Yeah well this is my tardis, so this is already my game to win"  
"Oh you goin down boi"  
She grinned, she had figured it out, he had locked her in cupboards, stuck gum on the bottom of her shoes and even put talcom powder ion her blusher box and blusher in her talcom powder bottle, but she was going to win this fight, if she kissed him he would get seriously freaked, he'd probably hide from her!  
She knocked on his door and when he answered she grabbed his tie and kissed him, he was taken completely by surprise and when she pulled back he gasped and looked petrified, she hadn't minded at all but she knew he would never feel the same," I think that i just won the prank war!" She grinned and walked out!  
She just kissed him! She just kissed him! Oh, god, she was walking away! She was turning around, saying something, what? he couldn't hear, his brain wasn't working! Say something! SAY something! SAY SOMETHING!  
"Rose"  
"What?" she looked shocked.  
"I..Uh..Um..Well!" Great! Can't you speak? Say SOMETHING! ANYTHING!  
"I.. Um.. i think i love you... i mean i... i KNOW i love you!" OKAY WHEN I SAID ANYTHING I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!  
She froze, what did he say? did she hear him right? Say something! Say SOMETHING for god's sake, something cool," I..I love you too!" NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IDIOT! SCORE ONE TO THE DOCTOR, HE COULDN'T BE TELLING THE TRUTH!  
"Then why aren't you over here? I want you Rose tyler"  
OR MAYBE HE COULD!

XD continue yey or ney?  
reviews would be nice, hint hint:D 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here!

Sorry for the wait.

Oh btw, if you like this story I've written others too. :D

I am currently planning on how to take over… not the world… DOCTOR WHO! But I don't own it yet.

Enjoy…

Rose tilted the jug and tipped the toothpaste in to the cake mix, she then stirred the mixture until you couldn't see the toothpaste before putting it in the oven and going back to the console room, "Cake's in the oven!" she reported to the doctor who looked up briefly before looking back at the console, he froze and looked up again, she looked like the most beautiful thing on earth, five seconds later she was gone, he remembered why and frowned, she had a date, a real date with a cute guy and **_he _**wasn't 900 years old, he was 20 and he had jet black hair 'To match his jet black heart' the doctor thought, he heard the timer for the oven beep and he left the room, he cut a slice from the cake and put it in a bowl, he took the bowl into the dining room and set it down on the table, another timer went off, this time it was the microwave, he got the ready meal out of the microwave, walked back to the dining room and settled down to eat thinking abut what he would do to this guy if Rose came back pregnant, famous or not, Richard Hammond would be dead meat!

He sat and seethed about it, stupid grammar school, goody-two-shoed ape, he felt hatred gurgle in his stomach.

He decided that some time around 2006 he would burst the wheels on the car that guy was driving and sit back and watch him die, in fact… a sly thought entered his mind, he could be back seconds after he had left, he entered coordinates in the tardis and counted to 50 before stepping outside, watching a miniature man spin off the airfield he was driving on, smiling and leaving again.

Rose yelled for hours, the doctor just stood there blankly, this was not what he had wanted, "Idiot!" she yelled, "Stupid! Stupid Idiot!" she looked at him for a second then looked away as if his face stung her, she left the tardis and walked back to Richards house, how did she find out? He wondered, feeling the tears prickle down his cheeks, he walked slowly back to his room and collapsed on his bed and just let the tears overwhelm him.

Rose did not return the next day, was this the end for the doctor and his companion?

Thanks for reading guys.

You tell me, is it?


End file.
